


DC / MK Shorts

by Zeodyme



Category: Magic Kaitou, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Randomness, various relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeodyme/pseuds/Zeodyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ideas that are not part of my fics but will not stop bugging me. To be updated whenever I have writers block or get bored.</p><p>Things will range all over the place. Warnings, if necessary, will be at the beginning of the chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Borrow

It had been another long night for Kaito Kid. He'd have been done long before now if his favorite tantei-kun hadn't been so persistent. If the didn't know better, the thief would think the kid had a hidden agenda tonight.

The white-clad male held his prize, an emerald as big as his hand, up to the moonlight. He sighed when he found that the jewel wasn't the one he was looking for. He tucked the gem safely into one of his many pockets, to be returned at a later hour.

Light but hurried footsteps sounded on the roof behind him. He turned and watched as Conan skidded to a stop a few feet from him. The child was out of breath from the long chase, but he looked as determined as ever.

Just as Kid was about to make playful banter to the detective, a helicopter swooped close and a spotlight hit him from behind. He turned and shielded his eyes to see whether it was friend or foe piloting the chopper.

Conan used the distraction to his advantage and literally jumped onto the thief. The taller male let out a startled sound before shaking the chibi off him and backing to an edge.

Without another thought Kaito Kid jumped from the roof and activated his hang-glider. His turn to gain altitude allowed him a last look at Conan. Surprisingly, the boy was not glaring after him as usual, but walking calmly back to the exit. The thief mentally shrugged it off and made good his escape.

What he hadn't seen was Conan's satisfied smirk and the oddly shaped metal gun in the mini-detective's hands. It would only be much later that night, when Kaito was putting up his suit and equipment, that he realized his card gun was missing. His eyes narrowed as he silently vowed to get his rival back ten-fold for managing to take his favorite toy.


	2. Magpie

One day while Ran was putting up the laundry she noticed that a drawer on Conan's desk had been locked. She found it very odd, since there wasn't anything she knew of that he'd hide.

At first she was able to ignore it. But then she worried that it was a bad report card, or worse a note about misbehaving! Then the thought that her father might have put something in there settled her resolve.

Ran had a set of keys that fit everything in the house. This was just in case someone misplaced theirs and needed to get into something. She was very glad for it now.

With only a slight bit of hesitation she stuck the matching key into the lock and turned it. As she pulled the drawer open she felt she had prepared herself for anything. But what she saw in it was totally unexpected.

Ran blinked at the object before sliding the drawer shut and locking it again. She decided to keep quiet about what she had seen, finding it rather cute. After all, the child did want to be a detective.

The only thing that was in the drawer had been a silver monocle, the glass lens broken with only shards remaining. From one side there was a thin black string leading to a black triangle with a white four-leaf clover on it. Kaito Kid's monocle, from the Memory Egg case.


	3. Fish

Kaito Kuroba had been addicted to Animal Planet from a very early age. There was a time when not a day would pass without him having watched at least four hours of the channel. Therefore it was not surprising that he saw many of their 'special' programs. The ones that would only be aired for a single day and then be stored to use years later.

One day he learned of a special on what were called parasites. He'd never heard of them before, so he was very curious. When it was time he tuned in to watch the program. It started by defining the word parasite, followed with the ten most commonly known ones.

As the child watched the rather gruesome and morbid show his eyes grew very wide. A look of fascinated disgust played over his face. Finally the program introduced the last one, the tubeworm.

It went over what a normal tubeworm would do once inside a person's body, then went into a special case. A man who'd been in a survival/marathon show had eaten a caught, but not cooked, fish. Some months later he was experiencing headaches and one day his eye was irritating him. When he went to look, there was the parasite, visible in his eye.

The man went to the doctor the same day and had some scans done. It turned out a tubeworm had been in the fish he'd eaten. Instead of going into his system the thing had burrowed into a separate blood channel and gotten into his brain. The man was taken to have it surgically removed. He survived, but the people who made the parasite program showed the brain of a less fortunate person. It looked like a block of Swiss cheese.

The show ended and one of the regular programs came on. The young Kaito didn't notice, he looked rather green. He turned off the television and went quietly to his room.

That night his mother had cooked fish as the main dish for their dinner. It was the first ever time that the boy screamed and ran from the now-dreaded creature. He also never tuned into Animal Planet again.


	4. Ichthyophobia

Conan stared irritably at the monitors. He'd wanted to be in, if not near, the room where the jewel was kept. But Hakuba had insisted that everyone stay a good deal away from it. The British detective wouldn't explain why he'd done what he'd done to the display, but the amused smirk had been present ever since he'd finished setting up.

The mini-detective huffed and waited, it was only a few minutes until the heist. Soon he'd see for himself the exact reasoning behind this madness.

Right on time there was a blackout. Conan went to leave the room, only to be held back by the blonde.

"Just a minute, you don't want to be in his way," Hakuba stated.

As Conan was fixing to reply, a horrified scream sounded throughout the museum. By the time he'd gotten away from the Brit and to the display the thief was long gone. But to his surprise, the jewel was still there. The guards who'd been faster only reported seeing a white blur moving very quickly away from the room.

Hakuba came in a minute later, grinning widely. When Conan looked to him for an explanation, he only said this.

"Ichthyophobia. Simple, easy, reliable."

That explained it. An air-tight, sealed glass case was nothing for Kaito Kid. But apparrently an air-tight, sealed glass case inside a mini-aquarium was much harder to deal with.


	5. Kenny

At 8:10 p.m., one Kennith Franz Sparrow was found dead. Cause of death was multiple lacerations and blood loss. There were five suspects. Julie Sparrow, the wife. Hunter Torent, the wife's cousin. Maxwell Renolds, the butler. Carter Ingram, Kennith's best friend. And Linus Harold, the Sparrow's accountant.

At 9:45 p.m., Kogoro Mouri stepped onto the scene with Ran Mouri and Conan Edogawa in tow. They spent a grand total of twenty minutes in the mansion before "Sleeping Kogoro" made his statement.

At 10:09 the murderer, Carter Ingram, was cuffed and being led from the house. He had confessed after the detective had laid out the evidence in a way that he couldn't get out of. Julie followed the man to the front door and asked the question that was on everyone's mind. The answer made many either sweat drop, shake their head, or face-plant.

"But why Carter? Why?"

"They said it couldn't be done," he replied gleefully. "But I did it. I killed Kenny!"


	6. Stalker

At first he hadn't noticed. Sure the whispers of the people around him had increased, but that was normal. It was high school, after all.

It was during fourth period that he noticed it. He had turned to glance at Kaito, having found the magician's silence disturbing, and saw it just there. Right behind his desk.

It was white, blindingly so. There were some slightly darker areas, but the thing was completely white. Hakuba didn't know why it was in the classroom, behind HIS desk, and he was sure he didn't want to find out.

The blonde had dismissed the thing to the back of his mind. He soon found that it was why there had been an increase in whispers. Every time he turned around it was in his line of sight. It wasn't that big, but its color set it apart from the surroundings.

By the time lunch arrived the detective was slightly paranoid. There was no way that thing could be following him! But it was, and he wondered if something he'd done recently had upset Akako. Not that he believed she was a REAL witch, but there was no other explanation he could think of.

The school day finally ended. Hakuba was one of the first ones out. While he waited for his ride he kept looking around every so often. The lingering students saw him turn one time and blanch. They were further entertained when he flicked his hands at the white stalker and muttered "Shoo!"

Finally he left, relaxing now that he'd gotten away from the unexplainable thing. The rest of the day was spent stalker-free.

The next morning, however, the neighbors were woken at precisely 7:15 a.m. by a horrified scream. Those that were up and looking outside saw a grapefruit sized white rock flying through the air.

On the other side of the city Kaito grinned widely as he put away the thin piano wires he'd gotten recently. He chuckled softly and wondered when the pigeon tailing the British detective would be back with the camera he'd strapped to it's leg. He couldn't wait to see the blonde's reaction.


	7. Things You Should Not Do in the DC/MC Verse

Randomly appearing at the murder scene and screaming "It was me! It's all my fault!"

Introducing Kaito Kuroba a.k.a. Kaito Kid to kaboomite.

Tell Ran that you were in a relationship with Shinichi.

Give Conan a fish and tell him to take it to the next Kid heist.

Willingly take the shrinking drug and renaming yourself after a character from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's books. Much less the author himself.

Telling Kid's fangirls he's behind the museum, looking for a girl to take home for the night. Especially if he really is behind the museum.

Revealing the plot before it happens.

"Borrowing" Conan and taunting Kid with him.

Steal Conan's watch in order to tranq all the bishies.

Cosplaying Shinichi at a Kid heist.

Replace the soccer balls in Conan's belt with cookies.

Disguise as Hakuba in order to spend time with Kaito.

Teach Ayumi, Mistuhiko, and Genta the never-ending song.

Cosplaying Kid at a Kid heist.

Use morse code to say "I know who you are" to Conan.

Introducing Kaito to the ultimate paintball.

Flirt with Ran within the radius of the watch's range.

Send a false Kid notice to the police and show up cosplaying him.

Steal Akako's laugh and use it for a day.

Suggest the idea of using Kid's fans to track him down to Inspector Nakamori.

Call Ai a "Creepy Evil Chibi Scientist" in her presence.

Tell Conan he's really Kaito Kid's twin.

Steal Hattori's hat.

Let Sonoko guard the item Kid is after.

Disguise as Shinichi and propose to Ran.

Give Yuusaku and Yukiko Kudo the idea to visit the Kuroba's after so many years, and have them take Conan with them.

Convince Hakuba that silk is the new tweed.

Invite every professional magician in the area to cosplay as Kid for the duration of a Kid heist.

Randomly yell "There is only one truth, and that is pie!"

Put an add in the paper that says "Wanted: girlfriend. Seeker: Kaito Kid" and list Hakuba's cell number.


	8. Multiply

The world had been destroyed and this was a version of hell. He had somehow skipped a dimension or seven and was in the Twilight Zone. Kid had put something new into that gas of his and he was hallucinating.

Or something. Because there was no way that he was seeing around thirty Kaito Kids.

One was bad enough about declaring the rules of physics and laws of reality null-void. The consequences of almost thirty (28, his brain noted) Kids were too much to even consider!

Hakuba looked around the room at the bouncing, twisting, grinning mob of white. He then turned and calmly walked out of the room and went up to Inspector Nakamori. The elder man turned and raised a brow at the pale color he had undoubtedly turned.

"You'll have to forgive me, Nakamori-san, but I do not feel up to dealing with this particular heist."

"...What's he done this time?" the male asked gruffly.

"If my eyes did not deceive me, he multiplied. Greatly."

With that the half-Brit started out of the museum. He paused only to turn and regard the youngest of the Kid-chasers, Conan Edogawa. Well, fair is fair.

"Edogawa-kun," Hakuba called.

"Hmm? What is it, Hakuba-niisan?"

"Be careful tonight. Kid seems to have cloned himself."

The child's eyes widened and he paled a bit. Conan looked from Hakuba, who was now leaving, to the inner museum and back. Finally he grimaced and followed after the blond.

Hakuba blinked down at the boy that was now beside him. Conan looked up at him. The blond sighed.

"Care to join me for dinner?"

"If you don't mind," Conan chirped.

"I'll drop you off at the Mouri agency afterwards. Why, if you don't mind me asking, did you decide to leave?"

"One, I am not winding up as someone's 'lovely assistant'. Two, I imagine there will be a staged war in there."

Both males grimaced at the mental imaged produced by the statement. They then proceeded to a nearby restaurant, where they ate and decidedly NOT pictured the chaos that was clearly going on at the heist.


	9. Run

The house shuddered as the attack continued. The residents looked at each other, fear clear on their faces. They had been too obvious, waited too long, and had been found by them.

The relentless pounding and scraping could be heard coming from all sides of the house. The couple clung to each other, wanting the comfort that the other provided.

"I love you," came a soft whisper.

"I love you too," the second murmured.

They kissed briefly, then pulled apart. The male stood and looked into his beloved's eyes.

"They're here for me. I'll distract them, and you run."

"No! I can't leave you!"

"You must. I could never forgive myself if they got to you. Please," the man begged.

The woman shook her head and looped her arms around the taller male.

"We knew it was only a matter of time," she stated softly.

"I should never have involved you in this. They shouldn't know about you."

"It's okay. As long as we're together, everything will work out."

A loud crunching sound was heard. The front door had given way. Not seconds later they were in the house, running to find the couple.

Yuusaku and Yukiko Kudo looked at each other again. Then Yukiko grinned widely.

"Shall we make this as hard as possible for them?" she asked.

"Yes," Yuusaku laughed. "Let's!"

The two turned to their bedroom door, awaiting the horde of plot bunnies.


	10. Sub

His job was to teach, but he still found himself learning every day. He would occasionally sub for other teachers on his off days, and some of those classes were interesting.

He would occasionally wonder how some of the teachers retained their sanity.

Especially the one he was subbing for today.

He sighed and ignored the floating mice, rainbow-colored frogs, tap-dancing chalk, bubbles, cooing doves, the cricket orchestra, and the now cross-dressing teen detective. So far the charm he'd thought to bring with him had warded off the prankster's magic, much to the teen's obvious frustration.

After this, though, he was in need of a shrink.

A soft whimper escaped him as another 'poof' went off. He glanced at the clock and mentally groaned. Still two hours until lunch.

He could do this. Just had to teach and ignore whatever happened.

Glancing at the purple-and-green elephant that was now at the back of the room, he grit his teeth and continued.


	11. Crossover

The world had many odd angles now. It fit rather well with the odd people that could be seen.

There were two pale men in red, one a trench coat and one a cape, idly talking under a tree. In the tree itself were two guys that had silver-white hair and triangular ears on top of their heads, though one had a tail.

Nearby he recognized Hakuba Saguru, but he was next to a man that had a mouse on his shoulder. The mouse was standing on it's hindpaws, and all three were in inverness and dearstalkers. They were staring at two men and a young boy, all of which were dressed in black tuxes. One man and the boy both wore top hats, masks, and bow ties. The other had what looked to be ruffles.

Further away he could see Ayumi-chan playing with what looked like a long-haired goat with horns and paws, a small, blue-nosed reindeer, and a bright orange cat. They were watched fondly by four females. Two looked almost exactly alike, though one had longer hair than the other. The third was really pretty and had her long blonde hair in two pigtails. The last was older but still pretty, with shoulder-length red-brown hair.

To his right a tall blond male (who's hair was big, curly, and poofy) was smiling towards a pair of swordsmen, one with green hair and the other with red and a cross-shaped scar. They were ignoring him in favor of watching Genta run from a man-sized frog that ran on two legs. He went past a silver-haired man, one with a cloth face mask, who tripped the frog as it went by.

To his left a group of people seemed to be playing games. A small boy with star-shaped tri-color hair faced a boy with black hair and yellow bangs in a game of Goh. A large panda played chess with a small boy that had blond hair in a bowl cut. A teen in a purple top with long black hair in a ponytail and another teen in a white top with short black hair held back with a red headband were playing marbles.

Meanwhile, if he looked up, there were people flying. Conan-kun seemed to be having fun using a paraglider to chase after the Kaitou Kid. A black haired male in an orange outfit cheered them on, while a silver haired male with black wings idly looped a pink cloud where a man whose hair shifted from blond to black reclined.

Thankfully, that was when the alarm went off.

Mitsuhiko shook his head and tried to rid himself of the odd dream. He silently vowed never to eat chocolate icecream and read manga right before bed ever again.


	12. Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda have to issue a WARNING for this chapter.
> 
> There is mentions of / minor yaoi in this one. Nothing graphic, nothing major.
> 
> I promise it doesn't go above T rating. Quite frankly, I think it's below. But that's just me.

Kaitou Kid smirked at the chaos below him. Tonight had been more fun than usual, all of his tantei coming out to play.

Conan was indisposed, having been caught with several officers in one of his sticky traps. Hattori was trying to get away from the doves and mice. The taskforce was completely disorganized, scattered throughout the museum with the inspector locked outside.

Kid paused suddenly, eyes narrowing as he looked over the mass of people. A chuckle left him when he couldn't spot the last of the tantei.

"Seems tonight's game isn't over," he murmured. "Now where is that tricky tantei..."

A small sound made him move, just barely dodging a body. Kid grinned sharply at the other male. The detective casually straightened, spinning a pair of handcuffs and watching him.

"Tantei-san~" Kid purred. "Here to play?"

The other grinned as well, shifting.

"You know it."

Kid laughed and spun out of the way of the thrown handcuffs, then ran further into the museum.

When they stopped at last, they were in a small room with no windows. The detective had Kid cornered and was moving in. Kid was almost out of tricks, but the room had an interesting feature that sparked his imagination.

A pole running from ceiling to floor.

As the other lunged, Kid leapt towards him. This threw them both towards the pole, and the thief took advantage of the other's still stunned mindset to clip the detective's own handcuffs to him. The chain had been looped around the pole, effectively trapping the detective.

Said detective was not happy, and struggled against the cuffs for awhile. He cursed the thief in several languages as he admitted to himself that he couldn't get away.

Kid ignored him and absently ran his gloved hand through the detective's hair, admiring the contrast. He leaned in slowly, amused at how the other's eyes seemed darker than usual.

"Are you thinking of what happened the last time I had you in cuffs, my dear tantei?"

The trapped male's sudden, furious blush made the thief chuckle.

"I see. Perhaps you'd like a repeat of that night~"

"N-no. We can't keep doing this, Kid."

"Why not?" the thief asked, nipping at an ear. "You certainly enjoy what I do to you."

"You're a thief, I'm a detective. We can't-ah!"

Kid chuckled and bit the detective's neck again. He had learned the other was sensitive here.

"So stubborn. Yet I can tell you want it. You love submitting to me."

"I've sworn to catch you. I won't go back on that."

A soft snort left the thief at that. He sat back, eyes running over the ruffled looking detective.

"Yes, I know. All because I misuse your precious magic."

A gloved hand caught the tantei's chin. It made him look at the smirking thief.

"But you like when I do magic. I've seen how awed you are at my best tricks."

Kid let his lips brush the other's.

"Really, how could I not notice? You're so cute, Kuroba-san."

Blue eyes narrowed and Kaito looked away from the thief on top of him. He couldn't completely ignore him, he'd never been able to. Kid made it harder by kissing along his neck, bringing the thief's golden hair into view.

"If I had any proof, you'd be behind bars," Kaito ground out.

"Would I be, tantei-san?"

Hazel eyes met his, and Kaito could feel his resolve slipping away. He knew without a doubt who Kid was. But he couldn't quite bring himself to say he'd put Saguru behind bars anymore.

Kid chuckled and kissed him again. Kaito finally gave in, a small thought curling in the back of his mind.

Prison bars would not suit the thief.

The bars of his bedframe, however, would look good with the blond's hands cuffed to it.


	13. Morning

The room was quiet and tense. Officers and taskforce members were unnaturally focused on their paperwork. They all acted as though purple spotted elephants in tutus were doing the conga in the room.

Though each person was sure they'd rather see that than the cheerfully humming figure in white.

It was to this silence that Nakamori Ginzo arrived. Since it was only six in the morning he nodded to the room in general and started for the coffee pot. A mental list made itself as he went.

'Three First Division officers poring over notes... Five of my men going over the report on the last heist... New officer organizing his work space... Kid flipping through files... Some guys from Third Division packing up... Three women in the corner gossiping...'

Pause.

Rewind.

Review.

Only a few feet from the coffee, Nakamori shut his eyes as though in pain. With a sigh he turned to glare half-heartedly at the white-clad thief.

Kid looked up and waved at him cheerily before going back to reading the files that were spread on the desk he was at. The inspector didn't remember that desk being there before. If the nameplate of 'Kaitou Kid' wasn't on it, as well as the thief himself being at it, he'd never suspect it of not belonging.

Nakamori wondered when Kid had gotten his own desk. He then dismissed the question and turned to finally procure some coffee. It was far too early for him to get worked up over the annoying thief.

...However...

Flipping open his cell, he grinned evilly as he dialed a specific number.

"Hello? Ah, Hakuba-kun! I was wondering if you could come by and give me you opinion on something..."

And if the inspector heard the snicker his words had prompted, he didn't show it.


	14. Notes

Hakuba had only dropped by to keep Aoko company. He hadn't meant to stay for cookies at the Kuroba house. And he certainly hadn't meant to wind up in the living room.

Alone.

With Kaito.

The magician wasn't too bad, though. He was quiet in fact, doodling in a notebook while nibbling on the cookies he'd claimed.

Then, suddenly he grinned and started writing.

Hakuba felt a brow rising. That grin meant trouble. Big, loud, and usually flashy trouble.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Blue eyes glanced at him, and Kaito shrugged, his grin widening.

"Just taking some notes."

Hakuba looked to the television, where a children's cartoon was on. Two boys were building something. One had red hair, and the other had green. There was an oddly colored platypus sneaking off through a secret door in a tree.

The blond decided not to ask anything else. He'd do his own research later.


	15. Humor

If anyone asked, Kaito had wound up at the same place for lunch as Hakuba by chance.

It wasn't, of course.

The magician grinned as he joined the blond's table. Hakuba gave him a brief look that seemed to scream "you'd better behave or else", then went back to his food.

Deciding to just go ahead and start conversation, Kaito spoke up.

"So, what're you eating?"

The detective paused, his eyes flicking between the burger he had and Kaito. A strange light came into his eyes, one the raven rarely saw.

Mischief.

"Ground up and processed cow parts," Hakuba deadpanned.

Kaito choked on his own burger briefly. Once he could breathe properly again, he gave the blond a wide eyed look.

"Did you really just say that?"

Hakuba's lips quirked and he shrugged. He took another bite before responding.

"Om nom dead cow."


	16. Yummy Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo. Major WARNING going here.
> 
> Descriptive yaoi ahead.
> 
> You have been warned.

Kaito wasn't sure whether or not he was angry. He'd come over to spend time with his boyfriend, but no one had answered him. So he'd let himself into the mansion and searched for the blond detective, winding up in front of his room door.

This had been the second sign that something was wrong. Hakuba never closed his door during the day. Something about going in and out of his room too often to bother.

The third sign had been much clearer, a muffled moan followed by a voice that wasn't the detective's.

But Kaito wasn't the loud type when it came to finding things out. So he opened the door silently, entering without any words. His eyes were drawn to the bed, where his boyfriend was.

Naked. Underneath a smirking Kaitou Kid, who's hand was busy thrusting fingers in and out of Hakuba. And the detective was neither bound nor fighting the thief off.

Which brought the conflicting emotions Kaito had into play.

Kid noticed him first, the thief's violet eyes locking onto him. Kaito was treated to the rare sight of the other frowning. A slight shift had the thief's cape falling to block Kaito's view of most of Kid and Hakuba's lower half.

Hakuba seemed to realize something was wrong then. His eyes cleared some and he reached up to brush his fingers over Kid's unmonocled cheek.

"Kid?"

Kaito hid a shiver at how different Hakuba's voice sounded. While the question was clear, it sounded more like a plea, the timbre deeper and huskier than usual. Kaito had been wondering what his boyfriend would sound like when aroused, and he was not disappointed.

Aside from the fact it was not him the blond was with.

Kaito knew he was about five seconds from tackling Kid. Not many knew it, but he was a very possessive person. From the frown on Kid's face, the thief was as well. And know they knew the other had an interest in the same detective.

It was then that Hakuba noticed Kid wasn't looking at him. When the blond turned and saw Kaito, the expression on his face was nothing but surprise.

"K-Kuroba?!"

That was when Kaito realized why Hakuba wasn't struggling. The squeak and sudden embarrassment the detective displayed said it all. He'd still thought Kaito and Kid were the same person. So it hadn't been cheating in his mind. It had been being with both sides, maybe even acting out a fantasy.

Not that it really changed anything. To both males Hakuba was theirs and not the others.

Although...

Kaito looked from Hakuba to Kid, who was still glaring at him. The glare shifted quickly, Kid as good at reading expressions as Kaito himself was. A silent conversation went on between them as the detective started panicking.

After a minute Kid nodded, a reluctant air about him as he leaned to shut Hakuba up by kissing him. The soft sound that left the blond was part pleasure and part worry, golden eyes flicking to see Kaito's expression.

The magician was sure he surprised the other by grinning. He went over to the bed slowly, enjoying the sight of the other two together.

In their silent conversation Kaito and Kid had come to the agreement of trying to share. If it didn't work this time, they'd take it up with the detective himself. But for now, they had a truce. And a submissive blond to please.

Kid pulled back, running his violet eyes over Kaito. The thief seemed to like what he saw, and Kaito found himself blushing at the leer the other gave him.

Then there was a gloved hand in his hair, and dark blue eyes widened as he was drawn down into a kiss with the thief. It wasn't a chaste kiss either, Kid introduced tongue in seconds and made Kaito shudder. A soft sound let them know Hakuba liked the sight in front of him as well.

It didn't surprise Kaito much. Kid really was like a mirror of himself, if a slightly twisted reflection.

Kid pulled back after a bit, licking his lips. Violet eyes looked amused.

"You taste like chocolate," the thief purred. "Tantei-san likes chocolate. You should share."

Kaito looked to Hakuba, who was watching them with darkened eyes. The magician knelt on the bed, bending to capture a very willing detective into a kiss. This was more familiar, they'd kissed often while dating.

The detective was the one who pulled back, golden eyes glancing between Kaito and Kid. It was almost cute how uncertain he was.

"Don't worry, 'guru," Kaito murmured. "We'd like to share you."  
"You're not... mad?" he asked nervously.  
"Not at all. I promise."

That was all it took for the blond to relax completely, a small smile present as he kissed Kaito again. The magician let out a small sound when he felt his shirt being pulled up, sitting back slightly to get it off.

Kid took the opportunity to run his hand down Kaito's back. The magician shivered a bit, the soft suede of the thief's gloves an unexpected sensation. He looked back to find violet eyes on his own blue.

While the two were distracted, Saguru undid Kaito's pants and started tugging them off. The magician glanced at him, amused, but went ahead and kicked his pants off. He had to pause because Kid drew his boxers down directly afterwards, leaving the magician naked.

Which, in Kaito's own opinion, was suddenly very unfair.

Once he was free of his boxers, Kaito turned and caught Kid in a kiss. His hands went to undo the thief's tie, sliding it off and tossing it the direction of the rest of the clothes. Kid squeaked when he felt Kaito undo his jacket and then his shirt buttons.

When the thief tried to pull away, Kaito simply moved to bite his neck. It was very satisfying to feel the other freeze and shiver. Taking that as his cue, Kaito bit the thief again and started sliding the infamous outfit off of him.

Hakuba watched them silently, enjoying the expression of stunned bliss on Kid's face. The thief didn't seem to notice the loss of his clothes. Kaito was careful with them, though. Instead of tossing he shifted them to Hakuba to put on the floor. He noticed how the magician started nibbling at Kid's neck, causing the thief to blush and let out a soft sound.

Gold eyes widened slightly when Kaito took Kid's hat off, dropping it well off the bed. Hakuba had never tried to unclothe Kid, he'd let the thief take charge so he wouldn't accidentally go to far. Seeing Kaito do so without asking was arousing.

Kid seemed to come back to himself a bit when his hat was removed. He placed a hand on Kaito's chest, murmuring something too softly for the detective to hear. Whatever it was made Kaito smile and shake his head.

"We won't. Trust me, it's the last thing on our minds."

Kid looked to Hakuba then, violet eyes searching. He nodded after a second, body finally relaxing from the ready-to-flee position. The thief grinned easily and slipped off the bed to finish undressing.

Kaito took the chance to move between Hakuba's legs, hands lifting and spreading them, making the detective squeak and flush. Dark blue eyes flicked to Kid.

"Is he ready?"  
"Mhm. Very ready. Here."

Kid got back on the bed and got the lube, handing it to Kaito. The thief then moved up and distracted Hakuba with a kiss. The detective seemed to melt under the other, soft sounds escaping him every so often.

Kaito watched as he spread the lube on himself, eyes sliding to half mast. He was starting to enjoy the thought of sharing Hakuba with Kid. It was like being able to watch himself with the detective.

The magician pressed against the blond's entrance, blue eyes dark as he slid in. Hakuba arched and let out a muffled moan, his hands curling in the sheets.

Kid broke the kiss and ran his hands over Hakuba's body, nipping a trail after them to distract from any discomfort the other had. After a bit the detective relaxed, and Kaito let out a questioning sound.

"I'm okay," Hakuba said softly. "You can move."  
"Just how many times have you been with Kid?"  
"Stuff it, Kuroba."

Both Kid and Kaito chuckled at that. They exchanged a glance that promised details at a later time, then continued.

Kaito made sure to go slow, only pausing when the blond tensed a bit. Kid moved then, his hands petting firmly down Hakuba's sides while he teased a nipple with his mouth. It struck the magician that they made a very good team when trying to distract the detective.

Not that he'd ever tell Hakuba that. He'd keep that between the thief and himself.

The thoughts left Kaito's head when Hakuba rolled his hips. A whine escaped him as he shuddered and fought the urge to buck. He focused to see the detective smirking at him, gold eyes dark as he rolled his hips again.

This time Kaito didn't stay still, though. He slid fully into the other, lips quirking at the soft mewl the blond made. Wanting to hear more, Kaito rolled his hips in a short thrust, making Hakuba moan briefly. It was all the permission he needed to start moving, the pace he set gentle for now.

Kid moved then, going to nip and bite at Hakuba's neck. The thief's hands trailed down the blond's body, one stopping to play with a nipple as the other continued to curl around the detective's erection.

The sensations made Hakuba shudder and tighten around Kaito. The magician groaned softly, his hips bucking before he could stop himself. At the same time Kid started pumping Hakuba's cock, and so the detective cried out in pleasure and rolled his hips.

It was like a chain reaction, and it set them into a spiral of pleasure. Kaito and Kid would move at the same time, causing Hakuba to rock back into the sensations. The pace increased gradually, until Kaito was shuddering and just barely holding back from coming.

Kid noticed and caught Kaito's eyes, then moved to kiss him and push him back. The magician slid out of Hakuba, who let out a displeased whine, hazy gold eyes trying to focus on them. Quickly Kid flipped the blond onto all fours, making him squeak, then took the dominant position behind him and slid in hard and fast.

The strangled moan and expression of overwhelmed pleasure on Hakuba's face made Kaito's cock twitch. As Kid set a hard pace, the magician moved to kneel in front of the detective, blue eyes catching gold in a silent question.

It was answered when Hakuba grabbed his hips and brought him closer, eagerly taking him into his mouth and sucking. Kaito groaned and forced himself to not move, instead watching as the blond bobbed quickly up and down his cock.

A soft moan made him look up, and his eyes darkened as he saw Kid grip the detective's hips harder as he moved even faster. A quick check let him know Kid was similarly watching Saguru suck him off.

Kid changed the angle of his thrusts slightly, and Hakuba jolted and moaned around Kaito. The sensation made the magician cry out, eyes shutting as he arched back. The thief continued thrusting with the angle, and Hakuba shuddered and swallowed around Kaito.

The sensation was too much for the magician. Kaito groaned and bucked slightly, causing Hakuba to swallow again as he came. The detective's blush darkened as he pulled back, only a small amount escaping his mouth.

Kaito slumped back to the bed, panting as he watched the other two. Hakuba looked thoroughly ravished: his hair messy, eyes glassy, a bright red blush on his cheeks, a line of both semen and saliva trailing from his mouth, and his cock dripping as Kid fucked him hard.

One of Kid's hands slid to curl around the blond's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Hakuba gasped, his back arching as a whine escaped him. Kid tightened his grip and that was it, the detective letting out a loud moan as he came. The thief followed shortly afterwards, shuddering as he stilled inside the blond.

The two collapsed to the bed, Hakuba partially on Kaito and Kid on top of Hakuba. Kaito ran a hand through Hakuba's hair as he waited for them to recover.

After a minute Kid propped up and pulled out of Hakuba, rolling well to the side. He helped Kaito roll Hakuba over, settling the detective between the two of them. A glance made them both smile, since the blond was already fast asleep.

Kaito happily cuddled to the blond, extending a hand towards a hesitant Kid. The thief looked from him to the window, clearly uncertain if he should stay.

"It'll be alright," Kaito whispered. "Please stay. You'll make him happy if you do."

A second went by, then Kid smiled some and took Kaito's hand, scooting to cuddle Hakuba as well. He kept his fingers twined with Kaito's as he fell asleep, making the magician grin.

Kaito's eyes closed finally, the last thought on his mind that it would be a lot more interesting with three instead of two.


	17. Pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter with a WARNING.
> 
> More descriptive yaoi.
> 
> You have been warned.

The dread pirate Kid watched the smoke and flames dance upon the ocean. His crew had just finished raiding another ship, and had left the wreck to sink. It wasn't how he preferred to work, but circumstances had lead to this.

The young captain turned to his first mate, Edogawa Conan. The boy had been his age, but had been cursed and shrunken to a mere child. If he had not retained his genius mind, Kid would have left him on shore. But the boy proved very useful still.

"Conan-kun, something went wrong today. Find out what and report to me quickly," Kid murmured.  
"Aye captain."

After a short bow the boy left. Kid knew he'd soon know exactly what all had been done upon his ship. He already suspected what, but it was no good to act on suspicion alone.

The helmsman approached him then. The dark skinned male was a rarity in this part of the seas, but he had proven himself very loyal to Kid. Or, rather, to Kid and the now young Conan.

"Shall we remain on our previous course, captain?" he asked.  
"Yes, Heiji-han. We must make land soon. Switch with Kaito-kun at sunset so you may rest."  
"Hai."

Kid looked down at his once pristine white outfit. He did not relish battle, but to protect his crew he would do anything. The blood soaking the cloth was starting to irritate his skin, though.

"I shall be below deck, in my quarters. Tell Conan-kun to report to me there."

Heiji nodded, not taking his eyes off the horizon. Kid turned and headed down the stairs into the bowels of his ship. He entered his room and took off his cape, folding it and placing it on the dresser. His white pirate hat was next, then the red sash around his neck. He had forgone his blue undershirt that day, so his simply unbuttoned the white jacket he had on.

Before he could remove it, a knock came at his door. He tipped his head so his bangs shadowed his eyes, the ever-present monocle reflecting light.

"Who goes there?" he asked.  
"It's me, Kid-san," came the childish voice.  
"Come on in, Conan-kun."

The door opened and the blue-eyed boy slipped inside. He closed the door behind him and bowed to Kid.

"I have looked over everything, captain. The powder and wicks were tampered with. Some of the main ropes are frayed as they were not yesterday. The crew reported a few swords to be missing even before the battle. Plus some of the rations have disappeared."

Kid nodded, letting out a soft sigh.

"Any witnesses or evidence to who did this?"  
"None. But I don't think they're truly needed."  
"...I had hoped it would not be so."  
"You know as well as I that he is the only one that would do this. He is not loyal to you or anyone on this ship. I told you it was a bad idea to bring him."  
"I know. Send him here. I will deal with him."

Conan nodded and left quietly. Kid shook his head and prepared for the arrival of the one who had cost him three of his crew.

"So stubborn," he murmured as he waited. "I had hoped you would see how we truely are, but... it seems I must take more drastic measures."

After a few minutes another knock was heard. Kid had his back to the door, arms folded across his chest.

"Enter," he called.

The door opened slower this time. A slim and tall male with pale skin and golden hair peeked in. His hazel eyes locked onto the captain.

"You asked for me?"  
"Yes. Have a seat, Hakuba-san."

Hakuba Saguru frowned but did as told. Kid walked slowly around the cabin, thinking. It had been almost a month since he had stolen the blond from the great city, and the male had been nothing but trouble. He was usually watched by the crew, for various reasons, but his antics were always without witnesses. As such, Kid had made specific rules to the rest of the crew regarding the rebellious cabin boy.

"Did Conan-kun tell you why I wanted to see you?" Kid asked.  
"No."

The pirate smirked to himself. The boy was a sneaky thing sometimes. As Kid passed the door, he carefully locked it. He then turned to the blond.

"I'm afraid I can no longer overlook your little stunts," he stated bluntly.

Hazel eyes narrowed and Saguru bristled.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," he replied.  
"I highly doubt that. You see, my crew is a very well woven lot. They are loyal either to me, or to one who is. They are friends, comrades, and lovers. They would never endanger each other or me. Yet clear actions have been taken towards those means."

Kid calmly moved to stand in front of Saguru. He looked down at the other, seeing defiance and mistrust.

"Many captains would have killed you before now, due to all your actions," Kid said quietly.  
"So that's it? You're going to kill me?"

One gloved, bloody hand came up and ran fingers down Saguru's cheek, leaving red streaks. The male did not flinch from the touch.

"By all accounts I should. You endangered this whole ship, and three of my crew died today."  
"All pirates should meet the same fate," Saguru growled.  
"Hm. So you have said before. Yet it was I, a pirate, who saved your life. It is I who have done things no other captain would for you."  
"I never asked you to save me! And you have done nothing but keep me aboard this ship!"

Kid's eyes hardened and he gripped the front of the blond's shirt. With strength that did not really fit his frame, he tossed Saguru onto his bed. He followed after and sat atop the blond, pinning him both with his hands and with a glare.

"I have done far too much for you," Kid snarled. "You are not treated as a prisoner or a slave. You get the same rations as everyone else. And none of my crew is allowed to have you the way they want you."

Saguru bared his teeth at the pirate, but his eyes showed his fear.

"T-they do not want me. I am nothing."  
"Mn, you really can be so dense."

Kid shifted and brought down the iron cuffs he had hidden earlier. He quickly captured the blond's wrists in them and chained him to the headboard. Saguru started to struggle, but Kid wrapped one hand around his neck. Dark violet eyes looked into his own.

"They all want you. Every last one. You are a rare treasure, and would have been had not two days to sea had I not made a rule for none to touch you. You may not see it, but I do. I see how they look at you. Any of my crew would kill to have you in their bed. You would have been had by everyone aboard this ship by now. Think of that before you say I've done nothing for you," Kid purred.

Saguru looked away from the pirate, knowing he was not lying.

"Kill me already. I don't want to live a life of crime."  
"I shall never kill you. You shall always belong to me."  
"But-"  
"No. Do you not understand what this is, what we are and have been offering you? We are not regular criminals. We try to avoid killing, but we must make our way in this world just as anyone else. And we are a family. One that is willing to accept you, and protect you, no matter what. Which is more than can be said for your last family, who sold you out for something you did not do."

The bound male bit his lip, shaking slightly. He had tried to forget that. Forget how his own blood had sent him to die.

"I-I can't," Saguru said softly. "I was raised against people like you. I am meant to be an officer and arrest you. I can't just turn back on all of that."

Gentle fingers ran through his hair. He looked up to see Kid smiling softly.

"I'm not asking that of you. I'm asking to give us a chance, to not view us through everyone else's eyes. If those views of yours fall away eventually, good. If not, we need the occasional reminder that we are not good guys."

Violet eyes suddenly hardened again, and the hand at Saguru's throat put pressure on it, making him gasp.

"But if you ever do things that put my crew in danger again, I will not be as forgiving as I am now. I will lift that order of mine and let my crew at you."

A soft whimper escaped Saguru. Kid kept still a good minute, staring at him, then he removed his hand from the blond's throat.

"I am only dangerous when I need to be," Kid stated. "Do not make me be that way around you."

The two males were silent for a bit, simply looking at each other. Then Saguru spoke up softly.

"So what is my punishment this time?"  
"Hm. I haven't quite decided. I don't want to see you whipped, and I have no proper cane. And embarrassing you in front of the crew would not be a good idea."

Saguru shifted slightly, eyeing the pirate warily. He did not like the look that was coming onto the other's face.

"I guess there's only one real choice. Hate me for it if you must, but I have decided."  
"Wh-what are you going to do?"

Kid leaned down so his face was a mere inch away from Saguru's. His eyes had darkened in a different way, one that made the blond's skin tingle.

"I will take your innocence from you. And afterwards, you will be my personal cabin boy. You will share my room and bed. No worries, I will only touch you again if you ask for it. But this time, you have no choice."

Saguru's eyes widened, and he started to protest. But the pirate cut him off by kissing him. A tongue snuck into his mouth, the sensation making him shiver. Kid tasted of smoke, blood, and chocolate. After a second Saguru realized what he was doing and bit down.

Kid let out a sound and pulled back. He smirked and shed his gloves, then tore Saguru's shirt open.

"That's it. Struggle. Fight me. Hate me. Don't take it out on the others. Just me."

The pirate ducked back down and bit into Saguru's throat. He gasped and arched, letting out a curse. Then the pressure of teeth lessened and Kid started sucking at the spot. A shudder ran through his body, and he groaned before he could stop it.

Hands ran over Saguru's chest, pausing to play with his nipples. Saguru felt himself start to blush, but he couldn't suppress it. He shook his head and tried to buck the other off of him, but Kid didn't budge.

The pirate eased away from his neck with a lick to the mark, then moved down to nibble at his collarbone. Hazel eyes drifted shut at the sensation. Kid sat up and looked over what he could see, grinning at the changes in the other.

"Hm, giving in so easily, Saguru?"

The reply the blond gave him would make half Kid's crew blush. Kid just laughed and slid his hands to the loose pants, quickly taking them off Saguru. There was a pause when Saguru stiffened.

Kid ignored it and spread the cabin boy's legs. Dark violet eyes ran over every inch of skin bared to him. They finally went back up to lock with nervous and scared hazel.

"Just relax. I won't hurt you."

Saguru didn't look convinced, and he watched Kid's every move. The pirate ran his hands down muscled legs, then one trailed a finger along Saguru's half-hard length. The blond gasped, jerking away from the touch. Kid simply curled his fingers around it and stroked. A soft moan escaped and then the blond bit his lip, cutting off his sounds.

Kid let him do so. His eyes took in the rest of the blond's reactions. The darkening blush on his cheeks, the way his body trembled faintly, and how he was hardening because of his touch. It was a bit of a rush for the pirate.

His free hand went to the bedside table, uncapping a jar of oil. Kid dipped his fingers in and coated them well. He then brought them to Saguru's entrance, lightly tracing them around it. As he expected the blond froze, eyes snapping open and going to his. Kid pressed a finger against the opening, starting to ease it in.

"M-matte!" Saguru gasped.

Kid paused, eyes flicking to the other's. Saguru's hands had clenched into fists, and his breathing had sped up.

"What?"  
"I... Please, not like this. I'll get on hands and knees if you want, but please release me."  
"I don't think so. This is a punishment. Not a reward."  
"I don't want my first time in chains. Please."

The pirate was silent at that. Then he reached up and undid the cuffs, watching the blond's actions. But all Saguru did was bring his hands to his sides, fisting them in the sheets.

"...Thank you..."

Kid leaned and kissed Saguru again. He slipped his first finger in then, making the blond gasp. Kid took advantage of the opening to flick his tongue inside the other's mouth. He distracted the cabin boy as he gently moved the finger, getting him used to it.

Saguru squirmed a minute into the kiss, breaking it to pant for air. Violet eyes watched him as Kid added the second finger. A soft whimper left him, and he tensed slightly. Kid started stroking him again, shifting to kiss along his neck.

The blond shivered and relaxed. Kid grinned and starting properly stretching him, loving the soft sounds he got the other to make. It was much easier after that, two fingers became three, then four. The pirate found that if he curled them just right, Saguru would moan prettily for him.

Kid waited until Saguru was subconsciously rocking his hips with his finger's movements before sliding them out. He then slipped his own pants down and pressed his erection to the other's entrance. He gently bit the blond's neck as he slipped inside, not stopping until he was fully in.

Saguru arched and let out a cry. His body trembled as it adjusted. Kid carefully wrapped the blond's legs around his waist, easing the pressure. He was fighting to keep his control, to not move and hurt his new lover. His eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of being inside his treasure.

One arm wrapped around Saguru's waist, supporting the angle he was at. Kid lowered his head to rest next to Saguru's.

"Why are you being so gentle?" Saguru asked softly. "I thought this was a punishment."  
"...It is a punishment. But you're not the only one being punished."

The blond blinked at the odd reply. He wanted to question it, but the tone it'd been said in told him not to. Then the thought was driven out of his mind as Kid rocked his hips. He moaned at the action and tightened his legs around the pirate's waist.

Kid took that as a sign to start up a slow rhythm The angle had him barely brushing against the spot that made Saguru see stars. The blond let out soft sounds of pleasure, but after a few minutes he couldn't take anymore.

"M-more," he mewled, rocking his hips hard to Kid's.

The pirate shuddered and complied, moving faster. As Saguru continued to plead and meet the thrusts, Kid would give him more. Soon the blond was moaning constantly, his back arched and arms around the one he'd sworn to hate. Kid angled his thrusts a bit more, hitting the blond's prostate directly and making him scream.

Kid moaned softly and trailed a hand down Saguru's chest. He wrapped it around his cock and pumped slowly. Saguru let out a curse and drug his nails over Kid's back.

"F-fuck! Aahn, please..... Kid!"

The pirate smirked and moved his hand in time with his thrusts. Saguru squirmed below him, starting to tense. The blush increased as he arched, letting out loud cry of pleasure as he came.

Violet eyes fluttered closed as Kid felt the blond clench around him. He buried his face in his cabin boy's neck, body trembling as he began his own orgasm.

"Saguru..."

Kid collapsed on top of the other, shaking. He stayed still, slowly regaining his mind. After a bit, the arms and legs that had been around him vanished. The pirate internally winced, but outwards he simply sat up and gently pulled out of Saguru.

A quick glance showed that the other was not looking at him. Kid ignored the sting the action caused and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He discarded his jacket, then stretched.

"...Kid?"

The pirate looked over his shoulder at the blond. Saguru had shifted to his stomach, head pillowed on his arms. One hazel eye watched him, a faint blush still visible.

"What is it?"  
"Did you really mean everything you said?"

Kid nodded slowly.

"I give you my word that I did."  
"Th-then... I want to do that with you again."

Violet eyes widened in surprise, then Kid smiled.

"Later. You need to recover from this time."

Saguru nodded, then buried his face in his arms. Kid chuckled, going to lay down beside him. Perhaps this wouldn't be as hard as he first thought.


End file.
